maurypovichfandomcom-20200213-history
Tammy, Justin and Summer
45 year old Tammy has been dating her boyfriend, 29 year old Justin for 15 years. Justin formerly dated Tammy's daughter Summer. Tammy says she didn't intend to fall in love with Justin, but "it just happened". She believes Justin has been cheating on her with many women including Summer. She said her other daughter Raven saw Justin and Summer making out on her couch. Tammy says Summer dresses inappropriately in Justin's presence and that Summer is jealous of their relationship. She suspects Summer and Justin are both stealing money and medicine from her. Summer says her mother stole Justin from her and ruined her life. She says that Justin is a cheater but denies sleeping with him because she hates him. Tammy's son Robby was in the audience. When Maury asked why he was there, he said he was there to defend his sister. He believes she wouldn't betray their mother by sleeping with Justin. He also believes Tammy has messed up Summer and that Justin is a cheater. When Summer came out from backstage, she called her sister Raven "the biggest liar". Raven was unable to be on the show but recorded a video message describing how she saw Summer and Justin making out. She says Summer steals their mother's money and medication. Raven says Justin cheats with her sister and other women and needs to get out of Tammy's house. Summer denies stealing from her mother. Justin came out from backstage and was booed loudly by the audience. He denied sleeping with Summer or other women. Summer and Justin took lie detector tests. Summer's test revealed that she did not steal anything from her mother. Justin's test revealed he did not have sexual contact with Summer the time they were caught by Raven and did not have sexual intercourse with her. He admitted to the lie detector administrator he has stolen money from Tammy. When Maury read the result about Justin having sex with other women, someone in the audience shouted out "That's a lie!" before Maury said "That was a lie." Ralph Barbieri, the lie detector administrator, said Justin had "significant reactions to cheating on her throughout the relationship." Justin also admitted to Barbieri that he had sex with Tammy and another woman on the same day. Maury told Tammy all she should do is make things up with her daughter. Summer shook her head no. Summer and Tammy returned on a later episode because Summer was being accused of having an affair with her best friend Tracy's boyfriend Bobby, who confessed to sleeping with Summer. Tammy was on the show again to defend her daughter. Tracy repeatedly shouted backstage that Summer was a liar. She said in a videotaped message she would not speak to whoever was lying again. Bobby was unable to travel to be on the show but in a videotaped message, he admitted to having sex with Summer twice on Tracy's bed and three months later in his car. The lie detector test revealed Bobby and Summer never had sex in the car or bed. When Maury asked Tracy was she was going to do, she said "I'm done."